File talk:Flag of Oceana.png
Do I have to base my design on this one? George Matthews 13:39, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :No :) --OWTB 13:43, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :: George Matthews 13:44, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::After almost two hours, I finally finished the seal... I'm now going to work on the flag, and I will then upload then. George Matthews 15:10, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok. If you might see the king soon. Tell him my breaking point is reached for the first time, without him even participating to it. He is not that bad as I first thought. --OWTB 15:13, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Ow, about Libertas? You guys have a special way of treating eachother there... You all call eachother names and nobody seems to appreciate it. Something to work on, don't you think Mr Vice President? George Matthews 15:18, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::I will see how long I'll be there. I've had enough of it now. --OWTB 15:22, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Do you like a triband flag? And if so, horizontal or vertical? Or do you have another idea? George Matthews 15:21, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :I don't like vertical, but horizontal is fine with me :) --OWTB 15:22, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::Mr Ilava, I have the proposals ready. I must say I really like them myself, because they are both Lovian and both very extraordinary and unlike most other seals. George Matthews 16:11, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, it is beautifull! I'll print it and show it to Ben, he's governor after all. --OWTB 16:20, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks. Do you like the flag too? It's not a vertical triband. :P George Matthews 16:24, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Very nice, it reminds me of the French bleu-blanc-rouge ¿Lars Washington? Seven 16:29, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::I personally like the seal more than the flag, but I think it is a very suitable flag for Hurbanova :) --OWTB 16:31, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::A suggestion to improve the flag? George Matthews 16:33, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::No, it's perfect, but it's just not my style :) --OWTB 16:37, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Okay. I hope it's Oceana's style. It was a real "hole" in Lovia: one state not having a seal and flag. George Matthews 16:38, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Oceana has been an outsider ever since I occupied it :) And as everybody knows, my seals, flags, logos etc are made in paint by someone having 0.0000 inspiration :) --OWTB 16:50, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Don't underestimate yourself, I think you have been doing a great job, now I'm off, starving ! ¿Lars Washington? Seven 17:00, 23 June 2008 (UTC) New flag This flag was never really my favorite. It's a bit dull and doesn't show any strength. Also, it lacks any connection to Oceana. I want to encorporate That Lew in a new design. Anyone against changing the flag? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:23, August 17, 2012 (UTC) File:OCFlagtest1.png|White background File:OCFlagtest2.png|No background (a slight white line appears) I did two tests. Which one is better? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:01, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I definitely prefer number 2. The white line is barely visible if you don't enlarge it, and number 1 looks like you just copied and pasted the Lew picture on top of your flag design. Also I highly approve of removing the seal from your flag. This design will be much cheaper to manufacture, for one thing. --Semyon 10:48, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, it's my favorite as well. Well, I'm more concerned about the inappropriateness and ugliness of the current flag :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:44, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I request a flag with a new sleeping lion design Pierlot McCrooke 16:23, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Can't find another public domain image of a sleeping lion :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:29, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Maybe you can ask sjors for designing a sleeping lion Pierlot McCrooke 16:34, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm afraid he's no longer active. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:37, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::For a heraldic lion, he's rather attractive. :P --Semyon 16:52, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Attractive? What makes him attractive then? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:54, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Well, I just find most heraldic animals remarkably unattractive. This one's ok. :P --Semyon 17:02, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::It's more tranquil I guess :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I think I got rid of all of the white line on #2, which I prefer, though now the black edging has no blur. You can undo it if you want. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:55, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :It could be my browser, but I don't see any difference... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:56, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I see it. It looks better when I enlarge, but I don't think I'd have noticed the white line if Oos hadn't pointed it out. --Semyon 17:02, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright, than it's okay. Thanks for fixing! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:09, August 17, 2012 (UTC) There seems to be broad support (or at least no serious opposition), so therefore I moved the file. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:05, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :I can't yet see a change, but hopefully I will in a couple of hours. --Semyon 08:06, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, yesterday I couldn't see TM's change, but now I can see it clearly, so the server's being lazy :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:07, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :::It's very strange, I see the new image on some pages but not others. --Semyon 08:17, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::If you do a "null edit" (edit the page and save without changes), you should see the new design. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:21, August 18, 2012 (UTC)